For You Only
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Biarlah aku yang menggantikan dirimu melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Semua... hanya untukmu. Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday. Naruto & Sasuke shounen-Ai. Don't like don't read! If U don't mind, RnR!


**Disclaimers:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi-sensei

For You Only © Kionkitchee

**Pairing:** Naruto & Sasuke

**Genre:** Tragedy/Romance

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** Shounen-Ai, _semi-canon_, **OOC**, _death characters, heavy theme_, _typo(s)_. _**Don't like don't read!**__ Find another story if you hate MxM. I've warned you!_

**Summary:** Biarlah aku yang menggantikan dirimu melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya kau lakukan. Semua… hanya untukmu. _Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday, 23__rd__ of July, 2011._

**A/N:** Anggap saja Naruto udah ngalahin semua musuh dan berhasil ngajak Sasuke pulang ya. Lalu Kyuubi jadi teman Naruto.

_Enjoy~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Kegelapan pekat menyelubungi pikiranku, keputusasaan menenggelamkan segala yang kupercayai. Meskipun terus mengejar bayang-bayangmu, yang tertera kemudian adalah pengkhianatan tak berarti.

Semua kulakukan hanya untukmu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**For You Only**

**© Kionkitchee**

**Dedicated to Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday, 23****rd**** of July, 2011**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seorang pemuda sedang berdiri di tengah terpaan angin hutan yang dingin. Tidak membawa apa-apa kecuali dirinya yang berbalut baju dengan warna kesayangannya. Oranye. Pemuda itu menatap lekat ke penghujung hutan seolah mempersiapkan sesuatu sebelum bertindak. Diam dan tenang, bagai badai yang siap menerkam setelah angin sepoi usai menghembuskan napasnya.

Mata birunya melirik ke arah samping dengan tajam, menolehkan wajahnya sedikit untuk mendapatkan gambar yang lebih jelas dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya; merah api beserta hitam keabuan kepulan asap yang memakan habis satu desa. Nyalanya masih menghiasi langit gelap; menjulang tinggi bagai membelah malam dengan sempurna. Tak ada yang tersisa kecuali gelimpangan tiada guna dari mereka yang terkena imbasnya.

Semua adalah perbuatannya.

Jika ada yang bertanya alasan di balik itu, ia hanya akan tertawa dengan nada sinis. Kenapa? Karena memang takkan ada lagi yang bisa bertanya padanya. Semua yang bernyawa telah menghilang… lenyap… mati di tangannya. Setiap orang yang tadinya menghuni desa tersebut sudah pergi dan takkan pernah kembali untuk yang kedua kali. Dan kalau memang masih ada yang bisa menanyakan alasan itu padanya, mereka hanya akan mati dengan segera. _Kusanagi_ milik orang itu tetap setia di tangannya. Itulah yang ia gunakan untuk menebas tubuh manusia laknat yang sangat dibencinya.

Benci? Benarkah ia membenci penduduk di desa itu? Jawabannya adalah tidak, namun, suatu kondisi membuatnya sampai pada puncak negatif itu sehingga ia tak peduli lagi apakah benci ataukah sayang sewaktu melakukannya.

Kesedihan… kesedihan dan sakit hati oleh pengkhianatan… mungkin itulah ungkapan yang lebih tepat untuk mewakili perasaannya. Kesedihan karena kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang paling disayangi dan berharga, dan sakit hati karena dikhianati oleh mereka yang ia percaya. Namun, yang paling membuatnya merasakan kedua hal tersebut adalah dirinya sendiri… yang bodoh dan membiarkannya terjadi.

Kalau saja ia tidak pergi menjalani misi… kalau saja ia tak meninggalkan orang itu sendiri… kalau saja ia… kalau saja…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"_Sudah waktunya kau kembali menjalani misi, Naruto," ucap Tsunade kepada pemuda kesayangannya._

"_Aku tahu, _Baaba_, tapi Sasuke akan kuajak. Dia juga sudah waktunya menjalani misi," balas sang Uzumaki._

_Sang _Hokage_ menggeleng. "Tidak. Uchiha Sasuke masih akan menjalani pemeriksaan penuh. Meskipun kau menganggap bahwa anak itu sudah tidak berbahaya, aku harus memastikannya dengan medis. Jangan lupa bahwa dia masih berstatus sebagai kriminal kelas A, Bocah!" tegasnya._

_Naruto mendecak. "Ya ampun… sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau Sasuke sudah tidak perlu ditakuti? Dia sudah sadar, _Baaba_! Sasuke tidak akan melakukan penyerangan terhadap siapa pun!" protesnya kemudian. "Dia bukan lagi pembalas dendam, percayalah!"_

_Tsunade mengambil seberkas kertas dari laci lalu memberi cap. Setelah itu, ia menyodorkannya pada sang Uzumaki. "Keputusanku mutlak, Naruto! Bawa ini sebagai misimu, dan pergilah secepatnya!" perintahnya agak terdengar marah._

"Baaba_… nyebelin!" jengkel Naruto sebelum lenyap dengan bunyi 'poof' dari ruangan _Hokage_. Tidak lagi sempat ia melihat ekspresi Tsunade yang bukan marah karena sikapnya tadi, melainkan sesuatu yang lain._

_Sesuatu yang akan disesali pemuda itu nantinya._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-Interval-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Naruto melompati cabang-cabang pohon menuju kompleks Klan Uchiha. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk mendatangi tempat itu dan menjenguk sahabatnya yang setahun lalu berhasil diajaknya pulang menggunakan tinju dan beberapa pukulan, serta serangan mematikan. Ia akan bercakap-cakap dengannya mengenai waktu yang sempat menghilang selama empat tahun—atau bahkan berlatih dan bertarung satu lawan satu. Meskipun pertemuan mereka terkadang berakhir dengan pertengkaran bagai anak kecil, kala yang terjadi sangatlah berharga. Tidak hanya baginya, tetapi juga bagi Sasuke sendiri._

_Uzumaki Naruto menjadi satu-satunya yang menerima Uchiha Sasuke dengan hati lapang. Di saat semuanya memberi punggung, pemuda itu memberi berjuta harapan dengan sinarnya yang hangat bagai matahari. Dan bersifat selamanya. Naruto tidak akan pernah membenci apalagi mengkhianati pemuda Uchiha tersebut._

_Tidak juga dalam mimpi._

_Sesampainya Naruto di kediaman Uchiha, ia mendapati Sasuke sedang mengelus seekor __**kucing**__ yang warna bulunya senada dengan rambutnya. Sang Uzumaki nyaris bersorak karena sosok sahabatnya itu tampak sangat cocok dengan kucing—yang memang bermanja-manja. Sama-sama terlihat _cute_ dan hampir saja ia menerjang mereka dalam pelukan erat. Untunglah, Naruto masih bisa menahan diri—meskipun tidak dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

"_Kenapa senyam-senyum? Dasar Dobe." Sasuke bergumam ketus sembari melirik pemuda berambut pirang yang mendarat di halaman rumahnya._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa—dan jangan memanggilku 'dobe', Teme!" balas Naruto ketus, namun terselip nada geli di dalamnya. Kemudian, ia melanjutkan, "Tidak kusangka akan tiba hari di mana aku melihatmu bercengkerama dengan seekor kucing yang ternyata sangat cocok!" ia pun nyengir kuda—yang langsung mendapat lemparan __**tomat**__ segar dari sang Uchiha. "TEME! Bajuku jadi basah, tahu!"_

_Sasuke mendengus tanpa mempedulikan ungkapan protes sahabatnya yang bodoh itu. Ia lalu mengambil sebuah tomat lagi untuk dimakan sementara tangannya yang satu lagi masih mengelus kucing yang tampaknya sudah mulai terbang ke alam mimpi. Dan Naruto, yang masih memperhatikan interaksi sang Uchiha, perlahan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya untuk duduk. Sejenak, suasana menjadi hening. Mereka saling menikmati keberadaan masing-masing dalam diam._

_Bagi Naruto, waktu bersama Sasuke merupakan kebutuhan sangat penting. Ia rela diam selama beberapa menit demi merasakan keberadaan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Demikian pula bagi Sasuke. Keberadaan Naruto terasa seperti seseorang yang menerima dirinya apa adanya. Tidak memberatkan situasi, meminta penjelasan atas setiap perbuatannya, atau pun menyalahkannya. Membuatnya tenang._

"_Besok, aku akan menjalani misi," ucap Naruto memecah keheningan setelah beberapa menit berjalan. Ia menoleh untuk menatap wajah sahabatnya sembari melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya aku sudah berniat mengajakmu, tapi baaba bersikeras menolak…"_

_Sang Uchiha melirik Naruto sekilas. "… Hn."_

"_Tidak apa-apa ku tinggal?" tanya Naruto lagi. Ia pun mendengar Sasuke mendecak._

"_Aku bukan anak kecil, Dobe! Lagipula, memangnya kau pengurusku?"_

"_Mengingat bahwa aku yang menjagamu selama masa kurungan, tentu saja aku yang mengurusimu, Teme!" tegas Naruto sambil melipat tangan. "Tapi karena aku percaya padamu, kuanggap kau akan baik-baik saja!"_

"… _Hn."_

_Naruto nyengir lebar. "Okeh, Teme! Sekarang kita makan _Ramen_!" serunya sambil menggeret pemuda yang sama sekali tidak menyetujui ajakannya. Karena pancaran mataharinya terasa begitu menyengat, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari pendaran dingin dari rembulan yang sekarat dan akan segera meninggalkannya._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Desa tempatnya di lahirkan, desa Konoha, kini sudah seperti kota mati. Bau amis tercium dengan menyengat, menandakan darah yang menggenang di mana-mana. Bertumpuk tubuh tanpa nyawa bergelimpangan menghiasi desa yang tadinya hijau itu. Penduduk… tetua… pemimpin… rekan… teman… keluarga… semua habis tak bersisa… tewas dengan tragis di tangannya sendiri. Tidak peduli siapa yang bersalah dan siapa yang tidak berdosa, semua lenyap…

… menyisakan dirinya seorang.

Sebenarnya, hal itu bukanlah keinginannya. Seharusnya, semua masih bisa diselesaikan dengan damai, secara kekeluargaan… tidak perlu membuang nyawa secara sia-sia. Namun, hatinya sudah cukup bersabar dengan segala kenistaan yang terjadi. Hatinya sudah cukup remuk—bahkan hancur oleh sabit hitam penuh racun yang ditancapkan oleh orang-orang yang dipercayainya.

Bukan orang itu, tapi orang lain. Bukan Sasuke, tapi selain dirinya. Orang-orang yang sudah ia percayai seperti teman-teman Konoha, guru-guru, dan sang Hokage sendiri. Namun, apa yang ia dapat? Nihil… dan kegelapan yang semakin menjadi.

Ia tertawa kecil sembari menyampirkan _Kusanagi_ sang Uchiha di pundaknya. Jemarinya yang bebas menyentuh perut tempat segel _Kyuubi no Kitsune_ terbuka sepenuhnya… membantunya untuk melakukan pembantaian setelah siluman itu berpihak padanya beberapa minggu lalu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Naruto belari dengan sangat kencang menuju kediaman Uchiha. Peluh membasahi keseluruhan dirinya yang baru saja selesai menjalani misi. Ia terburu-buru ingin menjenguk keadaan sahabatnya karena firasatnya sangat buruk. Dan untuk mengenyahkan perasaan tak benar itu, ia memang meninggalkan klon Kyuubi secara rahasia untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, ia mendapati suatu pemandangan yang membuatnya terpaku._

_Sasuke terbaring di kamar tidurnya, tak bergerak… tak lagi bernyawa. Botol obat yang sudah kosong tergeletak di samping kepala raven sang pemuda, seakan ia membunuh dirinya sendiri. Klon Kyuubi yang berada di sampingnya berjalan mendekat hingga akhirnya masuk kembali ke tubuh sang Uzumaki. Dan seketika, semua yang terjadi pada Sasuke selama dirinya pergi pun terkuak._

**...**_  
><em>

"Uchiha Sasuke, keputusan yang turun setelah mendiskusikan dengan desa lain adalah kau berbahaya. Kami harus melenyapkanmu!"

"…"

"Para ANBU, bersiaplah di posisi masing-masing! Dan Uchiha-kun, kami mohon agar kau diam saja dan memudahkan proses penihilan!"

"… Apa yang akan kalian katakan pada Naruto setelah aku mati?"

"Kami akan mengatakan bahwa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, karena kami memang akan membuatnya tampak seperti itu."

"… Hn. Kuharap si bodoh itu akan percaya alasan konyol kalian."

"LAKUKAN!"

**...**

_Naruto… tak bisa berpikir apa-apa…_

_Konoha… membunuh Sasuke? Hanya karena menganggap Sasuke berbahaya? Bukankah pemuda itu sudah mengakui kesalahannya? Bukankah pemuda itu sudah menyerah dengan sepenuh hati? Dan mereka masih menganggapnya berbahaya? Bahkan Sasuke sama sekali tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikit pun!_

"_**Kit**__**, bocah itu sudah mati**__**. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"**__ Kyuubi berbicara dalam pikiran anak rubahnya._

_"Ini…__ bohong__…"__ Sang Uzumaki sama sekali tidak percaya. Namun, __bukti yang tertera di hadapannya, jasad Sasuke, serta ingatan dari Klon Kyuubi, sama sekali tidak membantunya. Sasuke sudah mati. Konoha yang membunuhnya._

"_Kyuu__…" Naruto memanggil siluman itu setelah terdiam untuk waktu yang lama._

Siluman rubah itu menyeringai, _**"Aku bersamamu**__**, Kit!**__**"**__ membalas seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan anak rubahnya._

_"__Hancurkan Konoha__… semuanya__!__"_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sudah puas dengan pemandangan yang ada, sosok pemuda berambut pirang perlahan menjauh ke dalam hutan. Kakinya mulai melompati dahan pohon yang tersisa dengan cepat, menuju suatu tempat... gubuk kecil di mana sosok satu lagi berada.

Sesampainya di sana, sang pemuda menghampiri sosok yang terbaring indah di hamparan permadani jerami. Kedua tangannya merengkuh sosok itu untuk mendekapnya erat. Jemarinya mengelus poni _raven_ yang menutupi wajah _tidur_ yang damai itu. Ia tersenyum.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang, Sasuke, aku sudah **membalaskan dendammu** selama ini…"

Naruto mengecup kening sang Uchiha lama, menumpahkan perasaan yang terpendam jauh di lubuk hati terdalam. Jemarinya kini ganti mengelus wajah yang sudah mendingin itu, lalu mengucapkan hal yang sedari awal sudah ia rencanakan sebelum menjalani misi.

"**Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke**. Aku mencintaimu."

Dan ia pun memberikan kecupan singkat pada bibir Sasuke sebelum kembali berdiri dan pergi… menghilang dari permukaan dunia.

Berdua… hanya ia dan sosok yang paling berarti dalam hidupnya…

Hanya Naruto dan Sasuke.

_Hanya untukmu, Sasuke._

**-.-.-END-.-.-**

_Prompt_ yang Kyou pake itu campuran dari kucing, tomat, pembalasan dendam dan ultah Sasuke sendiri. Emank rasanya maksa sih tapi inilah yang terjadi. *digeplak* Sebetulnya, ide _fanfic_ ini udah pernah Kyou _post_ di **Sasuke & Naruto Shrine** dalam bentuk _tinyfic_. Makanya Kyou panjangin dikit supaya lebih jelas,

_**Happy Birthday, Uchiha Sasuke!**_

_So, reviews? As usual, flames are waste!_ ^^

_All hail SasuNaru, Long live NaruSasu!_

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
